


Кубик к кубику

by arisu_aiko



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_aiko/pseuds/arisu_aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды ночью Ариадна, из-за долгого отсутствия сна, решает оформить один из уровней сна, как одну из своих любимых видеоигр, и подключает к ней себя и Юсуфа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кубик к кубику

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brick By Brick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/109499) by [Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye). 



> написано на заявку inception_kink феста. Они очень хорошие приятели: заказывают пиццу, когда задерживаются на складе из-за дела, играют в видеоигры, и все такое прочее. Полный броманс только они разного пола. А потом однажды ночью Ариадна, из-за долгого отсутствия сна/ под действием кофеина, решает воссоздать одну из их любимых игр, как один из уровней сна, и подключает себя и Юсуфа. Далее следует безумие.

Если и было что-то всегда нужное Ариадне после работы, то это время для снятия стресса. Это было точно как после экзаменов в университете. Она трудилась днями и ночами, чтобы добиться последней мельчайшей детализации, не спала неделями, чтобы усовершенствовать свои модели, падала без сил, как только все заканчивалось. Ее друзья предпочитали ходить в бары и напиваться до невменяемости, но она была маленькой и легкой, и плохо переносила алкоголь. Она просто полагалась на видеоигры, или чтение легких бульварных романов, или баловала себя сладостями. Они оставляли привкус сахара, что намного лучше алкоголя.

Новое место работы было в Нью-Йорке, где группа людей может спокойно приходить и уходить, и при этом не сталкиваться со своими соседями. Благодаря деньгам Сайто, команда арендовала весь этаж современного высотного здания. Отличная охрана, большое и открытое пространство, и все их снаряжение было в безопасности. К тому же, отсюда было рукой подать до трех главных аэропортов, а значит, они могли продолжать вести дела по всему миру. Проектирование уровней сна было гораздо интенсивнее, чем любая работа в реальном мире, которую она, возможно, могла бы изучить, но Ариадна любила вызов. У Юсуфа все еще были его спящие, за которым надо было присматривать, но он мог делать это и на расстоянии. Имс то был в их группе, то не был, а Кобб брал более крупные заказы. Все остальное время он был со своими детьми. Артур был постоянно, и его пристальное внимание к деталям утешало. Он искал новых извлекателей и имитаторов, с которыми они изредка работали, хотя Ариадна считала, что Кобб и Имс были лучшими. 

Большинство ночей после работы Ариадна не могла вернуться домой. У нее была студия в Астории, так как оттуда было проще добираться на метро до нового места работы. Квартира была маленькой, дрянной и унылой по сравнению с ее прошлыми апартаментами в Париже, но, в любом случае, большую часть своего свободного времени она проводила в офисе. Юсуф, если он был в Нью-Йорке, предпочитал оставаться на мансарде офисного здания, таким образом эти двое проводили вместе много времени. Несмотря на подначки Имса, их отношения были абсолютно платоническими. Вместе они нашли лучшие маленькие пиццерии, кофейню, которая была открыта в три часа ночи, и одно маленькое кафе на углу, где были лучшие палочки из моцареллы и куриные крылышки. Юсуф говорил о своих новейших седативных препаратах, а Ариадна рассказывала о том, как иногда тяжело создавать по-настоящему сложные лабиринты. 

Знаете, что самое лучшее? Они любили один и тот же вид видеоигр. 

Ариадна не очень любила шутеры, в которых нужно играть от первого лица, хотя иногда они играли, когда она была недовольна работой. Больше всего им с Юсуфом нравилось зажимать кнопки во время боевых игр, в глупых командных игрушках вроде серий Лего или длинных играх в стиле RPG. Артур иногда закатывал глаза, когда они рубились в игрушки в конце дня, а иногда наблюдал за их игрой. Они погрязли в рутине, и это неплохо помогало разнообразить будни. 

Их команда снова собралась вместе для особой работы. Это был заказ от Сайто, который знал, что они осторожны и достаточно квалифицированы, чтобы справиться. Его племянник украл секретные сведения компании, намереваясь продать их конкурентам. Он считал, что его не ценили по достоинству, хотя Сайто не скрывал факта, что племяннику предстояло возглавить одно из подразделений корпорации Сайто. Его племянник решил, что этого для него не достаточно, и теперь был в бегах. По слухам, он находился в Нью-Йорке в поисках выгоды на Уолл-стрит. Он обучался всем формам шпионажа, и даже его сны могли быть опасны. Ариадна должна была сделать лабиринты внутри лабиринтов, и, вероятно, им придется увеличить количество уровней сна. Если бы Кобб смог воздержаться от трюка с мистером Чарльзом, это задание доставило бы им меньше хлопот. 

Создание отвратительных уровней сна добавляли Ариадне головной боли. Она собирала все бессонными ночами, едва не устроив себе передозировку кофеином. Девушка с тоской смотрела на игровую консоль, но на это не было достаточно времени. Племянник Сайто планировал покинуть Нью-Йорк через три недели, а это значило, что они должны закончить работу к тому времени.  
Она посмотрела мутным взглядом на игры, выстроенные в линию на подставке под телевизором, и у нее в голове что-то щелкнуло. Ей не обязательно нужно было время, чтобы поиграть в тот момент.  
Ей нужно было развлечение, что-то, чтобы переключить внимание. Набросок наподобие дрянного Арлекина или пенистого теста.  
Ариадна с усмешкой принялась за работу. 

***  
Проекции в голове Матсуки были злыми, противными и слишком хорошо целились. Это было трудно, но Коббу удалось осуществить извлечение без последствий. У него были имена всех, с кем контактировал Матсука, для того, чтобы передать это Сайто, равно как и информация, которую продавал Матсука. Они потеряли Юсуфа на втором уровне, где-то в лабиринте лабиринта лабиринта. Он где-то не там свернул, поэтому ему нужно было либо скрываться, дожидаясь выброса, либо ждать, пока проекции пристрелят его. Он проснулся вместе с остальными, когда время вышло. Выглядел он не очень здоровым, но в остальном ничем не хуже обычного. Когда Кобб отошел, чтобы позвонить Сайто, остальные члены команды начали отсоединять себя и Матсуку от ПЭСИВА. Снотворное было крепким, один из коктейлей Юсуфа, и давало им еще пятнадцать-двадцать минут на то, чтобы они могли убраться оттуда.  
Имс отправился в центр, собираясь встретиться со старым знакомым. Артур, конечно, планировал проанализировать работу, чтобы посмотреть, остались ли какие-нибудь погрешности или вещи, которые в следующий раз они могли бы сделать лучше. Кобб сразу после звонков Сайто поехал домой. Юсуф и Ариадна остались вдвоем. 

Ариадна поболтала иглами с трубками перед Юсуфом.  
— У меня есть кое-что, что тебе нужно увидеть.  
Юсуф настороженно посмотрел на трубки.  
— Ари, мы только что вышли из лабиринта… 

— Чистый сомнацин, забавный уровень и никакого упоминания о работе, — пообещала Ариадна. Она, подразнивая, махнула трубками с иглами. — Я думаю, нам нужно немного отдохнуть, Юсуф. Поверь мне, это будет отлично. 

Он посмотрел на ее серьезное лицо, затем перевел взгляд обратно на трубки. Вздохнул и взялся за трубку.  
— Это лишний раз показывает, как сильно я тебя люблю. 

— Я обещаю не злоупотреблять привилегией, — счастливо прощебетала Ариадна. 

Они проснулись в месте, которое было им очень знакомо. Все было сложено из перекладин и кирпичиков, с небольшими выступами на вершине блоков. Юсуф был одет во все черное, с перевязью на левом предплечье, на которой было некое подобие солнечных часов, а в его правой руке было оружие, которое выглядело как бластер, собранный из кубиков Лего. Ариадна была в белом костюме с аналогичной нарукавной повязкой на левой руке и тоже держала в руке Лего бластер. 

Она широко усмехалась, в то время как Юсуф озирался вокруг с широко раскрытыми глазами. Это было похоже на загружаемое пространство в «Лего Зведные Войны», в которые, он надеялся, они будут играть сегодня вечером. 

— Черт побери, Ари. Это уровень Декстера?  
— Да, правда здорово? Ты сказал, что хотел бы увидеть это вживую…  
— Ари, я тогда находился под впечатлением от игры!  
— Это не означает, что идея плохая… 

Юсуф засмеялся и опробовал бластер. Немного неонового импульса вышло из него и ударило по стулу. Стул взорвался на большие кубики, и появились маленькие монеты Лего. Смеясь, Юсуф побежал вперед, чтобы собрать монеты. Когда он прошел через монетки, они исчезли, и с нарукавной повязки раздался сигнал. Он посмотрел на нее и увидел, что появился счет, который показывал ценность всех монет, которые он только что собрал. Также на ней было четыре сердца, такие же, какие были в верхнем углу экрана, когда они проходили уровни.  
— Это удивительно, Ариадна! — рассмеялся он, смотря на нее, а она в ответ усмехалась. — О, мы должны пройти уровень Кашиик! 

Смеясь, Ариадна последовала за ним.  
— Мы можем сделать любой уровень, кроме космического.  
— Что? Почему нет?  
— Было слишком сложно выяснять, как именно он устроен…  
— Черта с два, — ответил Юсуф ей со смехом. – Это просто потому, что у тебя нихрена не получается в космическом полете. Ты просто не хотела, чтобы я надрал тебе задницу на этом уровне!

Ариадна не могла не рассмеяться и игриво пихнула его в плечо.  
— Придурок, — сказала она. — Смотри!  
Она потянулась, как будто могла коснуться настенного подсвечника на другой стороне комнаты. Он пылал слабым зеленым пламенем, затем взорвался фонтаном монет Лего.

— Черт побери, мы можем быть здесь бета-юзерами? Это лучше, чем просто играть!  
Ариадна, посмеиваясь, направилась в дверной проем, который приведет к Кашиик.  
— Пошли! Давай надерем задницу дроиду! 

Похоже, они провели не один час, стреляя в дроидов, состоящих из кубиков Лего, через силу поднимая их и бросая в других дроидов. Вуки выглядели так же, как и в игре, а на Лего джедая было очень весело смотреть. Юсуф и Ариадна были единственными узнаваемыми людьми на уровне; все остальные состояли из кубиков Лего.  
Только для ударов Юсуф поднял Йоду и смотрел, как его руки крутятся, прежде чем кинуть его, а Ариадна залезла на дерево для того, чтобы спрыгнуть сверху на дроида, разрушая его на части.

Ариадна использовала мелодию «Тема Империи», как музыкальное напоминание им, чтобы они проснулись. Когда они вышли с уровня, Юсуф улыбался во все тридцать два зуба.  
— Ари, я люблю тебя. Лучшая идея!

Она постучала пальцем по голове, напоминая, чья это была идея.  
— Это, должно быть, лучший способ развеяться. Будешь играть завтра? 

— Я абсолютно точно собираюсь надрать тебе задницу!  
— Просто подожди, пока я дострою уровень из «Лего Индиана Джонс» Я знаю эту игру, как свои пять пальцев.  
Они услышали фырканье из соседней комнаты.  
— Почему ты просто не построишь игру «Тетрис», пока вы там? — спросил Артур, не поднимая глаз от своих документов.  
У Ариадны загорелись глаза.  
— Это было бы эпично.  
— Ты должен был бы играть с нами, Артур! – Позвал его Юсуф.  
— Нет, спасибо, — ответил он с ухмылкой. — Я останусь верен Rainbow Six.

Со злым мерцанием в глазах, Ариадна ухмыльнулась Юсуфу.  
— Просто подожди, пока я не построю этот уровень…


End file.
